


Debts Paid in Full

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [20]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: (?), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Double Drabble, Hurt Tony Stark, King Tony Stark, Lies, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Past Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone, Tiberius Stone is a lair and a creep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Lord Stone approaches Tony at one of his parties.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Team Angst





	Debts Paid in Full

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Tony Stark's Exes” [G3]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** Royalty AU. Stark men are made of iron.
> 
> As far as I'm aware Tiberius Stone isn't in Ultimates... But...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Quite the beautiful man, isn’t he?” Tiberius says as he walks up beside him.

“Yeah” Tony says, eyeing him suspiciously. “What are you Lord Stone?”

“I figured I’d drop by, given that we now have something in common again.” The man says.

“And what, pray tell, would that be?”

“Why, Captain Rogers, of course” Lord Stone responds.

“You would do good to stay away from Captain Rogers”

“Is that a threat?” Lord Stone laughs. “It wouldn’t matter anyway. The man sold me his virginity, he got bored waiting for you to take it.”

“I don’t believe you.” He says, taking a sip of his wine.

“Sharp as ever, my King” Lord Stone says. “He didn’t get bored. The man wanted to pay off some debts and I simply gave him a way to pay them. Funny how he didn’t come to you for help, hmmm?”

'Stark men are made of iron', he reminds himself.

Lord Stone claps his hand on Tony shoulder. “You’ll enjoy him though. He’s fun in bed, Captain Rogers. I wouldn’t let his reserved disposition fool you. Anyway, I must be off. Wanted to thank you for throwing such as wonderful party”

With that the man leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
